


Resting Easy

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepiness, Tired boys are tired, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	Resting Easy

Everywhere stung and ached painfully. Minato felt weak and tired, feeling blood flow steadily from a cut on his arm. A Shadow got him pretty good there. It's what he gets for trying his hand at close combat like Akihiko. He can't deny that the initial adrenaline rush was exhilarating, but his body took blows faster than when he used a sword or relied on his personas.

Either way, he didn't anticipate getting put out of commission so quickly. The Shadows that attacked him had left, probably thinking he was dead. He wanted to cry for help, but the risk of a Shadow coming instead of an ally was too high for his liking. So, instead, he lay on the cold floor, hoping one of his friends would find him. However, his plan changed when he heard Fuuka's voice.

"Everyone, Akihiko-senpai is in danger! Someone please go help him!"

Minato knew what he had to do. Her words gave him all the energy he needed. Pulling out his Evoker, he quickly cast Dia to heal his wounds somewhat and sprung up, almost collapsing from how his head spun, before he called out to Fuuka. "Where's Akihiko?"

"He's somewhere nearby you, Minato-san. If you go to your left and follow the corridor, you should find him."

"Thank you, Fuuka." He quickly took the first left turn he came across and ran straight ahead, switching out his brass knuckles for a sword.

He came to a stop when he saw the Shadows facing Akihiko. He was on his knees, struggling to keep himself up. He was almost surprised when Minato jumped in front of an attack, blocking it with his sword. He quickly found and exploited the enemy's weaknesses and defeated the Shadows. Once they were gone, he all but collapsed on the floor, the energy burst from earlier gone now that Akihiko was safe.

"Minato, are you alright?" Akihiko asked, pulling himself over to the other boy on the floor. Now that he was closer, Minato could look him over a bit better. He was covering his stomach, where blood was beginning to stain his clothes, most likely a stab wound of some sort. His arms were bruised in places, and there was a thin cut on his cheek. He didn't look too bad, but the exhaustion must've been getting to him for him to have been in danger.

"Are you alright, Minato?!" Akihiko repeated, yelling slightly. Minato had never answered him. He was too busy looking his senior over to see his injuries.

"Ah, I'm okay. Just tired. I feel like I ran a mile." Minato replied.

"Yeah, you certainly look it." Akihiko replied with a small laugh. His eyes looked over Minato before stopping on his arm, where he was cut by a Shadow. The wound wasn't as bad as it was before, but it still looked nasty. "What happened to your arm?"

"Ah, a Shadow got me pretty good. I couldn't heal it completely, but it's better than it was earlier." Minato replied, looking down at his arm. He lifted it to get a better look, and watched the blood still leaking from it ooze out and trinkle down his arm before disappearing under his sleeve. He let his arm fall back to his side with a _thump_ and stayed silent as Akihiko continued to look him over.

Akihiko asked about each injury he saw - a cut a bit below his knee, a burn on his shoulder, a stab wound on his side - and various others like that. Minato told him how he got each one before he yawned loudly. He was incredibly tired. Akihiko noticed quickly and stood up, his legs just a bit shaky as he bent down and lifted Minato under his arms to a nearby wall. "Fuuka, give the others our location so they can come get us. We'll stay where we are till they find us." Akihiko said.

Fuuka's voice echoed in both his head and Minato's. "Alright. I'll let them know. Please stay safe."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Akihiko replied, though Fuuka probably didn't hear him as she didn't respond.

Akihiko finished moving Minato to rest against the wall before he sat down and rested there himself. Minato's head fell against Akihiko's shoulder as sleep caught up to him. "Hey, I know you're tired, but hang in there, okay? Once we get back to the dorms, you can sleep as long as you need." Akihiko prompted softly, nudging Minato as the boy's eyes fluttered closed. They opened quickly when Akihiko nudged him, and the boy rubbed his eyes in a failed attempt to clear the sleepiness from them. His hands fell back to his sides once he stopped, and Akihiko took one of them into his own. Minato looked up at him with tired eyes before smiling softly and letting his head fall back on the senior's shoulder.

Akihiko repeatedly nudged Minato as they waited in an attempt to keep the boy awake, but his effort was in vain. Minato passed out after a while, and no amount of nudging was going to wake him up now. Sighing, Akihiko let his head rest against Minato's on his shoulder. His other hand came up and brushed away the bangs covering Minato's face, Akihiko spotting a small cut just above his eyebrow. It was bleeding just the smallest bit, not enough to warrant any concern. Still, he'd have to treat it and cover it later.

His hand cupped the boy's face, his thumb rubbing his cheek as he smiled down at the sleeping boy. He planted a quick kiss on Minato's forehead before returning to his previous position, his hand falling back to his side.

It was a while after when the two were found by Junpei and Aegis, passed out and still holding hands. Akihiko was woken up when Aegis lifted Minato in her arms, his hand slipping out of Akihiko's. The senior blinked away the sleepiness as Junpei helped him up, supporting him as they walked to the teleporter to leave Tartarus.

The two collapsed on the couch in the lobby of the dorms the moment they stepped in, the need to sleep taking priority over treating their injuries. Akihiko fell back on the couch, and Minato climbed onto the couch on top of him, using his body as a pillow. Akihiko didn't protest, he was asleep almost instantly. Minato followed a few seconds later, his arms around Akihiko's neck. Fuuka brought down a blanket for them and threw it over the two, fixing it to cover them before going up to her own room. The two slept soundly before being kicked off the couch the following morning and getting treated before they passed out again.


End file.
